Powers (Doom
"Help! I can't stop thinking about lightbulbs!" __TOC__ Powers are active or passive spells that can be used in combat. Every power you have consumes PP (power points) and''' MP''' (mana). ''You need PP to equip powers on hero, MP to use them in and out of battle. * 1 PP is given every '''5+n stats', where n is the number o PP already gained from this stat. Therefore, a PP is gained when the ability reaches 15, 21, 28, 36, etc. The powers are either sold for an amount of golz by trainers that have a lightbulb icon above their heads or they can be learned completely free of charge, usually as a result of someone teaching you the power during your travels. Many attacking powers have an element attributed to them that affects the enemy. Thus, enemies that are weak to fire will receive increased damage from fire-based powers/spells (ex: Fire Ball, Combustion, etc) and those that are immune to an element, can restore health when casting spells with the element they are immune to. (ex: a dragon that is immune to fire will get healed if a character casts a fire spell on it.) Free Powers (learned automatically) *Nigel receives his first power - Magic Missile - early in the game, in Benjamin's Cellar, having learned it in the D & D rule book. *In one of rooms in Benjamin's Basement, Mike can learn a new power: Heal Bruise. *After the beginning of Chapter II and a conversation with King MacGuffin, Nigel learns another free power by accident: the "Dark Eidous" spell. *After crossing the Mountain of Death to the Village of St. Moriaz and the battle with Mr. Marsh Mellon, Nigel learns another free power: "Dark Eidous, Dark Eidous, Dark Eidous!" Secret powers *Healing Song: Mike learns this secret power after talking to a fairy in Zelda Forest a few times. *Hiding Technique: Francis learns this secret (and free) power after speaking to the hidden assassin on the east side of the Royal Bridge. *Hunter Technique: Talking to the dwarf in South Forest, Western Shire with Johnny as your leader will give you this secret free power. General Power Choice Tactics * You can't equip every ability, there's not enough PP in the game. * You can only cast one active ability at a time, so having * There's no limit to how many Passive abilities you can equip. * When choosing to buy/equip powers, only select active ones for a character that will really help their intended "role" and don't get weaker versions of something you already own, that is just a waste of Golz and PP. And don't bother getting Passive powers that boost the stat that is reduced from your party's Tactics, as they'll simply get completely overwhelmed as you go up in levels. Additional Notes *'Turns and Mana Cost are default. Not based on somebody's stats.' *'Variance is always 20% except in the Dark Eidous and Sneak Attack Powers.' *'For more information about the icons you see in the tables, consult the States page.' Powers by Hero Johnny's Powers (You can also consult the full list here.) Active Powers Passive Powers Nigel's Powers Active Powers *''Note: The damage inflicted in HP or MP in the table below will vary according to the character's CHA or MIG score. The data in this table was recorded at unknown charisma and might scores. Please elaborate if you know the equations, see the table in the "Johnny's Powers" section.'' Passive Powers Mike's Powers: Active Powers Name: | Mana Cost: | Damage: Conflict: | Element: | Status: | Where found: | PP Heal Bruise - 15 mp - heals 109/163 - n/a - heals - n/a - idk - 1 PP Heal Wound - 20 mp - heals 129/193 - n/a - heals - removes sleep, bleeding 1, poison, confusion, burn, frozen - idk - 1 pp Super Heal Wound - 35 mp - heals 230/244 - n/a - heals - removes STR/SPI/SPD down 1, sleep, bleeding i & ii, poison, confusion, burn, frozen - idk -1 pp Giga Heal Wound - 45 mp - heals 282/422 - n/a - heals - removes STR/SPI/SPD down ii, sleep, bleeding i - iii, poison, confusion, fire, ice, curse - idk - 1 pp Resurrection - 25 mp - heals 151/241 - n/a - brings back to life + heal - removes knocked out - idk - 1 pp True Resurrection - 50 mp - heals 322/482 - n/a - revives + heal - removes knocked out - idk - 2 pp Mass Heal Wound - 60 mp - heals 129/93 - n/a - heals all - n/a - idk - 2 pp Super Mass Heal Wound - 100 mp - heals 230/344 - n/a - heals all - removes sleep, bleeding i, poison, confusion, fire, ice - idk - 2pp Giga Mass Heal Wound - 150 mp - heals 282/422 - n/a - heals all - removes STR/SPI/SPD i, sleep, bleeding i& ii, poison, confusion, fire, ice Strength Blessing - 100 mp - 201/301 healed - n/a - heals all - adds Regeneration, STR up - Bay south of Super River town where the teleporting was mixed up - 2 pp Spirit Blessing - 100 mp - 201/301 healed - n/a - heals all - adds Regeneration, SPI up - Bay south of Super River town where the teleporting was mixed up - 2 pp Speed Blessing - 100 mp - 201/301 healed - n/a - heals all - adds Regeneration, SPD up - Bay south of Super River town where the teleporting was mixed up - 2 pp Passive Powers Francis' Powers Active Powers Passive Powers ru:Мощи Category:Powers (Do&De)